raura_ausllyfandomcom-20200216-history
Raura
Raura (R'/oss and L/'aura) is the real-life pairing of Ross Lynch and Laura Marano. They appear to be very close friends, and they are very comfortable with each other. They are good friends, because through different interviews they are teasing each other and joking around. Relationship Ross and Laura have a close relationship. They seem to be very comfortable around each other. They both are pretty different, but that's what makes them good friends. They tend to tease each other a lot during interviews, videos, etc. Ross has said that Laura and he have such a great relationship that she often tries to set him up with other girls on a date. Other Names *'Loss (L/'aura''' and R'''/oss) *'Rura (R/'oss''' and La/ura''' *'Lass (La/'ura and Ro'/ss)' *'Rora (Ro/'ss and Lau'/ra)' *'Lauros (Lau/'ra and Ros'/s)' *'Laro (La/'ura and Ro'/ss)' *'Laross (La/'ura and Ross) *'Roura (Ro'/ss and La'/ura)' *'Rolaur (Ro/'ss and Laur'/a)' *'RLM (Ross+Lynch/Laura+Marano)' *'Lyno (Ly/'nch and Mara'/no)' *'Lauss (L'a/'ura and Ro/'ss) *'Larano (L/'ynch and M/'arano)' *'Lyncho (Lynch'/ and Maran/'o)' Raura Moments *They went to the Disney's Friends for Change Youth Summit together. *They went to the 'Chimpanzee' ''premiere together. *They went to the Muppets premiere together. *Ross helped Laura do her make-up. *Ross tried to encourage Laura to get Twitter (which she eventually did). *In an interview, when Laura says her favorite food is "go-gurt", Ross replies "It's all she eats", meaning he knows a lot about her. *Laura described Ross in an interview saying, "I can read him like a book. I know all his tricks". *Laura describes Ross has "adorable puppy-dog eyes" but says they don't work on her, implying she knows him well enough to know that about him. *They are now both working together on a project for ''Disney's Friends for Change, ''which they are both ambassadors on. *They have fun together. *They went to Kansas City together to take pictures and sign autographs with fans. *They both love adrenaline rush. *They're hopeless romantics. *They dressed up as Fred and Ethel which is a married couple from ''I Love Lucy! * In a cast photo Ross pretened to propose to Laura. *In a NBT Behind the Scenes video, Ross and Laura were both mentors, and at :30, Ross puts his arm around Laura. *In the same video, Ross and Laura high five each other a couple of times. *In the end of a live taping, when they were taking pictures with fans, Ross said to Laura that she scratched her arm on the Austin and Ally sign, and he sounded caring. *On the livestream, Ross called Laura "adorkable" *On the livestream, Laura called Ross a sweetheart. *Laura kept looking back at Ross on the livestream. *Ross seemed very ''jealous when Raini and Laura thought Raura meant them. *Ross said Raini and Laura were totally joking when they thought the pairing name Raura meant them. *On the livestream , Ross said Auslly & Raura. *In the livestream Ross and Laura would look at each other like they were in love. Similarities *They both love to perform music. *They both have siblings in the acting industry: Ross's older brother, Riker, plays Jeff Warbler in Glee, and Laura's older sister, Vanessa, who plays Bay in Switched at Birth. *They are both Ambassadors for ''Disney's Friends for Changes ''program. *Both Laura and Ross seem very interested in helping kids and the planet through ''Friends for Changes. *They both have a Twitter acount. *They are both born on the 29th. Ross was born on December 29th, and Laura was born on November 29th. *They both sing. *They work together. *They are both actors. *They both star (and are the main characters) in Austin & Ally. *Their birthday's are exactly one month apart. (Nov 29- Dec 29) *They have each others numbers. *They both have older sisters. *They both can play piano. *They both said they hang out alot. *They love Christmas. *They are very close to each other. *They love music. *They love disney. *They said "Austin & Ally" is the best show ever. *They love all episodes from Austin & Ally. *They love the word Awesome/Rossome. *They both gave advice to the N.B.T season 5 contestants together. *They both say it's important to have an education.